Prom(iscuous)
by Anhedonist
Summary: Local high school invites unwilling doctors to come and chaperone the prom. Nothing good can't come out of this. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**_With a heart-deep dedication for my friend Julia, who decided to share with me her avid love for Grey's Anatomy and contemplating our sexual frustrations on instant messenger. M'dear, I might want to strangle you sometimes, but I would also nurse you back to health, so please do enjoy the fruit of my labor._**

* * *

If there is one even for which none teenage girl is ready, it is definitely the prom. The night when pairs break up and new couples bond, virginities are lost and dignities are destroyed alongside articles of clothing.

When April Kepner was younger, she attended her prom in a baby blue nightmare, sweeping down to her skinny ankles, sprinkled with glitter and full of bows, frills, lace and what-nots. She stumbled across the high school hall in her 5-inch stilettos that gave her burning blisters and wept because someone spiked the island punch and she mistook the slight drunkenness for being genuinely happy. She drank more and more until she stood up and almost fell down, right at her most hated classmate's feet. All in all, April Kepner's prom was a disaster in all its aspects.

No wonder then that when Grey – Sloan Memorial Hospital doctors were invited to local high schools prom to accompany the teenagers in getting illegally high, drunk and naked she sighed deeply. 'Why do we even have to go there, I mean what on earth should we do there…' she moaned.

'The headmaster asked me to delegate 3 doctors to help in case something should happen. It's not like the Seattle High is famous for its alumni being all saint.' Derek looked a bit taken aback with April's obvious disapproval. 'I know it sounds strange, but hey – it will look good in the hospital's press releases. 'Doctors ensuring teens safety'. Sounds very nice in the ears of potential investors.'

April hid her face in her hands. They were all sitting in the conference room; sun shone through the clean windows and cast light upon stale donuts in a pink box and various mobiles, writing pads and charts scrambled across the long table. Rest of the board's faces varied from sneering smiles to disgust. Callie sniggered and Jackson let out a small chuckle. Meredith looked nonplussed and exchanged looks with Christina, who toyed with her mobile to win some time. She glanced every now and then towards the door, calculating how to escape.

'I would like April, Jackson and Christina to go' Derek blurted that sad news out when three doctors opened their mouths in pure confusion.

'But my patient-'

'Derek,don't-'

'McDreamy, come on, take Meredith and have some fun-'

'Guys, don't' Derek stood up from his chair and went backwards towards the door. 'Please, do that for me. Please.' He gave them the puppy eyes and quickly escaped the room, slamming the door.

After a long moment of a shocked silence Jackson piped up 'Did he just do that?'

'Yes, he did.' Christina looked a little bit like a serial killer. 'I'm not doing this.'

'You have to.' April was beetroot red. 'He already announced it.'

'How come?' Christina reached out to April. 'What do you mean that he announced it?'

'Our names are on the prom's itinerary.' Jackson performed a very theatrical face palm and showed her his mobile's screen. 'It's official. On the school's website. And our website as well.'

'If he wasn't your husband, I would chase him with a scalpel right this second' Christina shot Meredith a murderous look. 'Excuse me, I have a gown to produce out of thin air.'

* * *

'I look hideous.'

April tried on a thousandth dress; a black taffeta number with batman sleeves and deep v-neckline.

'You don't look hideous, you look like a hooker. Good, pricey, senatorial class, but still a hooker.' Christina fumbled with a Barbie-pink minidress, trying to unzip it. 'Help me, I'm stuck.'

April unzipped the dress and observed Christina throwing it on a chair and putting on something that faintly resembled a green opera gown. There was a lot of tulle, a lot of wrinkles on emerald velvet and a lot of glamour.

'Do you think Derek will mind if I just wear scrubs and bunny slippers?' Black-haired doctor sneered to her reflection in a giant shop mirror. They spent last 3 hours looking for something they would not consider too cheap, too 90's, too low cut or too uncomfortable to be worn for 4 hours of chasing drunk teenagers up and down hallways. The only shop that was still open at this time was Tres Jolie, located in the posher part of the town, but looked like a costume shop for tweens. Everything was either rhinestoned or stiff.

'He might be slightly unhappy with that.' April picked up a long, understated navy dress with a frill around the bottom hem. 'I'm done; I'm getting this one and that is it. Please, just take something and let's go.' Christina shot her a look of slight surprise, grabbed a hanger with a shocking fuchsia corseted dress she discarder about forty minutes ago and nodded. 'Done it is. Do we have everything else? Shoes and other fancy stuff?'

April rolled her eyes. 'I have a pair of red heels and that will do because I don't have time or need to make them go with the dress.' Christina snorted with laughter. 'They will go with your hair, no doubt about that.'

April made a face and strolled to the shop assistant to pay for the garment she chose. Christina joined her shortly afterwards, juggling the dress and a pair of pink flats. 'Guys have it easy' she pointed out while handing the blonde at the cash register her visa card. 'Jackson only needs to buy a suit. He does not have to think about his hair, make up or anything like that. All he will have to worry about is to remember that 90% of the females he will enchant tonight are basically a ticket to the state prison.' April opened her mouth in shock, praying to be able to say something very snarky or smart, but after a few seconds of a completely blank mind she closed it, nonplussed. 'I hope the kids will be easy enough to tame. I mean, I left my Taser at my mom's house.'

* * *

Jackson fished a suit out of his closet and let out deep sigh. He was facing a night full of low cut dresses, stumbling drunk teens with buzzing hormones sporting them, pairs getting hot and heavy in dark corners and having to address health concerns while people 12 years younger than him will do exactly what he did on his prom; smoke weed, drink cheap vodka with fruit punch and fuck in the bathrooms. He put on a crisp white shirt and tied a smart, black bowtie that went with his black suit. He looked a bit like a penguin, be he didn't really care; all he wanted to do, he prayed to do, was to find some dark corner, shoo the soon-to-be-not virgins out of it and have a good night's sleep with stoppers in his ears.

He took a swig of his pale ale and decided to get a snack. Before he managed to open the wrapper of a candy bar his mobile played the refrain of his recently most favorite tune; Love Love by Take That.

'WE R HERE, WERE R U, W8ING IN THE HALL. BRING SOME ADDERAL. C.'

Jackson rubbed his furrowed brows and put his cell into suits pocket. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Before the 10 PM the three doctors managed to help a petite blond not to drown in her own vomit after she lost a bet and had to drank a full glass of peach schnapps, bandaged a spliff burn of an acne boy who looked as high as Mount Blanc and shooed a large group of semi-naked teens out of the cleaner's cabinet. Jackson smirked seeing that one of the boys, fit and ginger blue-eyed guy all girls referred to as 'Jimmy's Boy' sighed watching Christina scare away his date, a small brunette in a white dress. He noticed Avery's look and smiled sadly. 'There is only one prom, innit?'

'Yeah, but it doesn't mean you have to get a girl knocked up as a reminder.' The boy looked taken aback. 'You know, safety and stuff.'

'I'm not stupid, I had a condom on me, dude, the Asian Nazi took it. Oops, sorry for the dude part. I mean she, Amanda, my gal, may not be a grief stricken moon of a girl and no vestal livery has been placed upon her, but after 4 years of being steady I am supposed to be able to have sex with her before she goes to Florida to college, y'know.'

After a second of consideration and admiring the guy's reference to Shakespeare, Jackson took out his wallet and produced a condom. 'You can have this one for the one Christina – I mean took – If you tell me one thing.'

'Shoot.' Ginger flashed a very white smile

'Why do people call you Jimmy's Boy?' The smile faded a little.

'My name is St. James.' Jackson gave him a compassionate look. Ginger snapped the foil packet out of his hand and winked before disappearing in the crowd.

A loud giggle woke up Avery from his thoughts. He turned around and noticed a flock of skimpy-clothed teenagers. All were very black-haired, very made up ad very tawny. All sized him up and hid grins under manicured hands. Oh God, here we come.

One of the girls came up; an obviously Mexican-American beauty with bushy hair and clad in a shockingly deep cut dress; side slit reached up to her waist and she had to wear some kind of miniscule underwear, because no panty lines or elastics were visible in any of the dresses cuts. Her bouncy breasts were more uncovered than clothed and her heels must have had been at least 5 inches, because she walked a bit unsurely and reached up to Avery's chin.

'Hello sir' she started very polite but at the same time Jackson felt that sometimes he understood very well what Nabokov was thinking about when he wrote Lolita. 'Would you like to accompany me and my friends?' Avery smiled at her nicely. He took her slender hand and kissed it upper side in a very gentle way yet humorously. 'Why not, m'lady' He winked at her and she smiled coquettishly. 'What is your name, if I may ask?'

'Violetta Miranda Eloisa Précis.' The girl very proudly curtseyed.

Jackson chuckled. 'Jackson Avery M.D. at your service. How can I help you, miss?'

'Well' Violetta started in a very serious and business-like tone 'Me and my friends were wondering if you would like to go with us the gym's changing room and have a foursome. Well, technically that would be fivesome, you included. We are bored and you looked very non amused with the party too.'

Jackson had to take a few deep breaths before he processed what the teenage seductress said and she stood in front of him patiently. He furrowed his brows and gulped.

'Well, um-' He knew very well that he should say nothing less and nothing more than a 'no' but a suddenly vivid memory of him being 18 and naked with the prom queen in the girls bathroom made it hard for him to form any articulated sounds. 'I, well, I have to, I can't-no.' Violetta nodded in understanding. 'Okay, thanks anyway.' She turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Jackson with trap open wide and an uncomfortable feeling that his suit pants were too tight.

* * *

April Kepner leaned against the wall. She felt like she was having a déjà vu; she wasn't used to the alcohol consumption, and trying to rehydrate herself after chasing puking and yelling teens she drank everything that was in her reach. And now she felt very, very drunk and unhappy. She sat on the floor, trying to touch the cool metal door with as big surface of her skin as possible. The dress was now sweaty and uncomfortable. After a brief meditation she grasped the door handle, lifted herself up and and snatched off the garment. She was now only in her black lingerie and a pair of red heels. She laid the dress on the floor, right next to the door and sat on it. Much better, she thought.

The sounds of loud pop music, screams of joy and heels clicking annoyed her. She wanted to go home, to her bed and get a good nights' sleep. 'I failed Derek' she announced loudly, addressing one of the dresses' cups. She chuckled and then frowned. Somebody's going to find her, and she preferred that to be Christina, because even though she will pick on for that for a year, she will also call a cab. She fumbled in the little clutch she brought with her and took out a phone. She managed to put together a text message with shaky hands, sent it and laid down, wishing upon a non-existent star that her colleague will come before she will barf all over herself.

* * *

'I'm done.' Christina handed over her little bag to Jackson, who raised one eyebrow. 'We clocked in 4 hours, we are leaving. Take this for a sec, I will go the ladies. Oh, and if anything comes up on my mobile just read it, I'm waiting for test results or my cardiac arrest patient'. The second the door signed 'Girls' closed behind her, the small silver cell beeped. Jackson flipped it open and saw that Christina got a text message. He clicked on the upper button of the device.

'AM IN ROOOM UPSTRAIS. DRUNK . GGET HERE AND HEL ME.'

Avery stared for a few seconds on the screen, trying to figure out how come of the teenagers got Christina's number. The sender's number was just a number, it wasn't saved in the mobile's contact list. He shrugged and closed the mobile. He leaned over a nearby column, watching two girls quarrel over the last piece of whipped cream cake. When both tween started to grasp each other hair and took off their heels to, what looked to Jackson' use it to pick out each other's eyes, he moved towards them to settle the argument. He was just reaching for the red heads arm when a thought hit him.

'Jesus Christ, no.' He said out loud, and both girls stared at him, surprised. He turned around and dashed towards the staircase, jumping 3 steps at once. He reached the first floor and took a look around. Bathrooms were a no-no, the text said clearly it was a room. The lab was out too, too much glass and metal equipment for April's liking for a hiding place. Finally he noticed a metal door that most likely lead to a counselor's office, given the leaflet container hanging on it. He grasped it and opened; a quiet 'Ouch' followed by April jolting up from the floor, semi-naked, with a slightly confused look that quickly changed into pure delight startled him. Redhead exclaimed joyfully 'Oh Lord, thank you!' and rugby-tackled him to the floor, so quickly that he banged his head on it painfully. Before he regained his focus, April managed to unzip his pants and swallow him balls-deep.

* * *

April was just dozing off when the door she was leaning against flunked open and pushed her aside. Jackson's concerned face was what she saw when she stood up. She frowned. She texted Christina, not Jackson. Christina was a mature, reliable person; she would've come for her. If it was not Christina, but Jackson, it meant she was still asleep and possibly right now she was snoring on the cab's backseat on her way home. That meant her deliciously smart-looking colleague was now a dream. And she was in the love-mode of drunkenness.

'Oh Lord, thank you!' she shouted with pure bliss and grabbed his arms, making him loose stability and fall down on the floor. She didn't even take time to do anything cute like kiss his nose or something; she unzipped his pants, fumbled with his Calvin Klein boxers and took out a caramel colored cock. After a nanosecond of admiration she took the entire length of in in her mouth, blushing furiously with pure lust. She sucked on it like on a lollipop of joy; leaving all her rules and restraints behind her was a very relieving experience.

Jackson managed to shake the dizziness away; some distracting sensation brought him back to the reality. He pondered on what it might be for a second or so, before he realized that April Kepner, wearing very red and very high heels and a black and sheer lingerie set was blowing him like it was the end of the world. Surprisingly, she was, well – extremely talented. For someone, who lost her virginity a few months ago, that is.

He tried to get up, but April welcomed his struggle with pushing him down to the floor and kissing him hard on the lips. She placed on hand on his clavicle and tried to take off her panties with the other.

'Apr- 'Jackson tried to stop her, but Kepner shushed him quiet and with one fluid motion straddled him, involuntary erect and involuntary kissed down his neck. Avery considered for a second possibility of pushing April off him, since technically he was being sexually assaulted, but pure bliss of her tight walls all around his member took away 50% of his IQ. He buckled his hips and placed both his hands on her shoulder blades. She threw them off her back and sat up, head thrown back, lips forming a perfect little 'o' and breasts bobbing with her motion. Jackson bit his lip and hissed when she flexed her Kegel muscles; she might've been drunk, but she was also very capable. He grabbed her waist and helped her hopping up and down on his cock. She welcomed his hands with her own, placing them on his. She started making little cute sounds that reminded him of what she sounded like when she was rolling around her hotel bed in San Francisco. His cock agreed with that comparison, twitching slightly. He looked her in the eye and moaned and then sat up, balancing her so that she would stay on him, and caught one of her nipples with his mouth. She hissed and grasped his dark head, shaved and neat. She pushed his face in her chest, letting him flick his tongue on her now bared breasts, since Jackson tore off her bra and made it fly across the room. She found that little indentation at the base of his skull and scratched it. Avery threw his head back, arched his back and desperately squeaked. She took her chance and bit his neck, going down to his toned chest. He felt like he wouldn't now last very long, so he stood up, grabbing her under her armpits and sat her on a desk, sweeping off a few pens and a pile of organizers. April entwined her legs around his waist and leaned on her extended arms, allowing him to do whatever he wanted to. He fucked her hard, feeling himself close to coming, and when she opened her eyes and cupped one of her breasts, clearly in need to get herself close too, he pushed her flat on the desk and gave a few final thrusts until he bit her left breast and filled her with his warm seed.

When he looked up, she was clearly enjoying herself, but nowhere near coming. He slid out of her, knelt and cupped her pussy with his full lips. She moaned loudly and grabbed the corners of the desk to keep herself from falling off. He worked his way up and down, speeding up and slowing down, and when he heard her panting so loudly she was close to hyperventilating, he stood up, kissed her firmly on the mouth and rubbed her swollen pearl of nerves quickly. April formed a perfect arch, took a deep breath, exclaimed a few 'oh's and moaned his name with a slight stutter. She came in complete silence and fell flat, exhausted.

After a minute of calming her breaths down she opened her eyes and smiled at him brightly.

'I could use more of such dreams' she announced joyfully and sat up.

Jackson couldn't help but covered his mouth with his hand. Jesus Christ, April.


End file.
